


This is Ian

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's many introductions to Ian in different scenarios. Actively trying to avoid the word "boyfriend" until he no longer can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Ian

_Colin Milkovich: The Milkovich Household_

Colin walks into the Milkovich kitchen. Mickey is going through the mail and Ian is sitting near by reading. Both tense up when Colin comes into view. 

"Sup." He says to Mickey grabbing juice out of the fridge and drinking straight from the carton.

"Thought you and Iggy were on a run."

"Nah, Jamie and Tony went instead," Colin answers then looks to Ian. "Who’s this?"

Mickey puts down his papers and looks between Colin and Ian uneasily. Ian puts down his book and stares at Mickey. 

"It’s uh.. Gallagher. You know…Lip’s brother."

"Oh duh. Ian right?"

Ian shakes his head at Mickey and answers Colin. “Yeah. Lip’s brother”

"Shit you were with Mandy right? Thought you two broke up. Me and Iggy caught her Gallagher hopping. Oh shit you knew about that, right?”

"Ha yeah. It was after we were together. We’re still friends." Mickey looks down at his papers again as Ian and Colin converse. 

" Oh cool. Yeah she’s working though. Didn’t Mickey tell you?"

Ian turns to Mickey waiting. Mickey looks at Ian then looks away quickly, scratching his head uneasy. 

"No he didn’t" Ian is staring at Mickey, scowling. "Guess I should get going then" Ian stands up to leave. 

"Okay man. See you around." 

Mickey hears the door slam and he sighs. Colin sits down near him. “So what we got?” 

Mickey hands Colin the stack of mail. “Why don’t you look through these. I”ll be back later.” 

Mickey leaves to follow Ian, yelling apologies at him until Ian cracks a smile and stops for Mickey to catch up.

They fuck in the Gallagher’s empty kitchen that day.

* * *

 

_Dina: Upstairs at The Alibi i.e “Mickey’s business location”_

"Look I just got to put new sheets on and then we can go" Mickey says, tossing old sheets in a pile and grabbing a basket of new ones. 

"I told Jon we’d be there by now" Ian says following Mickey from section to section.

"Well fucking tell Jon you’re gonna be a little late. This will only take a few minutes."

One of the girls comes up the stairs and sets up her station. 

"Hi Mickey." She says to him then looks at Ian. "Who this?"

"This is Ian. Ian, Dina. Dina Ian." Ian smiles politely. 

"Hello Ian." She holds out her hand and Ian shakes it. She turns to Mickey still keeping her eyes on Ian. "He customer?"

Mickey stares at her as Ian starts laughing. “What? No he’s not a fucking customer” Mickey says grabbing Ian to bring him closer to him. “Go back to doing whatever the fuck it was you were doing.” Dina turns back and giggles as she walks to her station. 

Later that night Mickey fucks Ian in Jon’s bathroom, roleplaying. Mickey’s the high paid escort Ian’s the business man who didn’t mean to fall in love.

* * *

 

_Keaton (ex/current Junkie/Drug Mule): Outside Keaton’s house_

"Thanks for coming. I swear this is the last run I do. After this I’m giving Jamie or Tony, or someone else the responsibility." Mickey promises Ian. 

"I’m surprised your dad still makes you do it. You know since you’re gay and all"

"Yeah well I am the best at doing this shit. Iggy and Colin were never great at Math and fucking Tony and Jamie hate talking so," Mickey trails on "but fuck it. It’s not my fucking problem anymore. I’m done after this." Mickey looks to Ian and nods. "You ready?"

"Ready as I’m gonna be." 

Mickey takes that answer as a confirmation and bangs on the door loudly then waits a few seconds and does it again. He stands back waiting. He pulls his arm back and bangs on the door even louder.

"Come on Keaton I know you’re in there shithead! Open the fucking door!"

When he door still doesn’t open Mickey yells louder pounding on the door as he speaks “Look if you don’t open the door I’m breaking it down and stealing whatever shit you have in there to pay for the drugs you owe”

It’s then that Keaton finally opens the door. 

"Fuck took you long enough." Mickey says as Keaton appears in the doorway. "You got the stuff or what?" 

"Yeah, yeah"

Mickey’s eyebrows raise and he stares at the man, “..well…”

"Oh right. Umm come in" 

Mickey checks his back pocket to make sure his gun was where it was supposed to be in case Keaton tried anything. He follows Keaton inside, Ian closely behind him. 

Keaton places the drugs on the table and Mickey sits down on the coach. 

"Wait," Keaton stops. "Who the fuck is this?"

Mickey looks at Keaton and then at Ian. “Oh this is I- Curtis.. he’s new.” 

"New?"

"Yeah just showing him the ropes. My dad wants to take on new dealers instead of just keeping it in the family" Mickey says as he starts counting. 

"Oh" Keaton nods his head.

"I’m learning so much" Ian says with blatant sarcasm but Keaton was too high to notice. 

"Alright. Looks like it’s all here." Mickey says and Keaton starts packing it in a small suitcase for him. When he’s done Mickey stands up and holds out his hand. "Nice doing business with you. As always." They shake and Mickey ushers Ian to the door. 

"Well that was fun." Ian laughs as they hear the door close. 

"Come on, man. Lets go home."

"My home or your home?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Depends," Ian says. "You still got that old monopoly game?"

"You want to come to my house to fucking play monopoly?"

"Not exactly," Ian smirks mysteriously.

Later that day they fuck like they’re rich folks, rolling and bathing in hard cash.

* * *

 

_Bar Patrons: The Alibi_

The two boys walk to The Alibi together. Mickey usually goes alone, before or after work but this time Ian decides to go with him. 

"Look, I’ll see you afterwards it’s not a big deal. I’m just going to have a few drinks, talk with the guys, and that’s it." Mickey tries to talk Ian out of it before he heads out the door.

"If it’s not a big deal then why don’t you want me to go?"

"Cause I know you don’t like what I do so I’m just trying to keep you from not being exposed to it."

"That’s not what you’re worried about."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"You know what I"m talking about."

Mickey bites his lips in frustration, shaking his head. 

"You don’t want to have to call me your boyfriend to people at the bar. It’s always ‘this is Gallagher’, ‘this is Ian’, ‘you know him why do i have to tell you?’. Who am I to you Mickey? That’s what they want to know when they ask you. "

"Well I just don’t fucking like labels."

"Look I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want to do. You don’t want to call me your boyfriend that’s fine just…let people know I’m there with you, for you."

Mickey is quiet.

Ian rolls his eye. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll be at my place.”

Ian grabs his jacket and pulls it on, walking past Mickey.

"Wait! Wait. Alright, fuck,  you can come with me."

So that brings the boys to walking to the Alibi, Mickey suggesting other bars on their way there. They get to the door and Ian’s phone rings. 

"Shit it’s work. Umm why don’t you go in. Get us some drinks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It’ll just take a minute."

Mickey walks through the doors and sits down at the bar. He orders two beers. 

"Wow, Mick. You drinking for two?" Tommy jokes. "You’re not pregnant are you?"

Mickey stares at him and shakes his head as Kev pours him the beers he ordered. 

"So what’re we talking about?" Mickey asks taking a sip.

"Oh Kermit here was explaining why having 25 cats..was it 25?"

"26" Kermit corrected.

"Right. Why having 26 cats was actually healthy"

"My grandmother lived to be 109 and she always had 26 cats in her house." Kermit explained.

"I don’t think that has anything to do with the amount of cats in her fucking house." 

"Okay who’s more trustworthy. Cats or Dogs?" Kev changes the conversation slightly.

"Gotta be dogs. They’ll jump in front of a bullet for you. Cats will just watch you get shot and lick your blood afterwards." Kermit interjected.

"Yeah but with cats you have to earn their trust. Dogs will just give it to anyone. I respect that." Mickey states. "Don’t get me wrong. Dogs are loyal and all that shit. I’m just saying."

"Well what would you rather own?"

"Dog" all except Mickey say. 

"Both" he says, putting his beer down. "If you can get the cat and dog to live together alright you get the best situation"

It’s then that Ian walks in, pocketing his phone. 

"Hey, Ian! Cat or dog?"

"What?" Ian asks as he takes a seat next to Mickey, who side eyes him. 

"Which would you choose? Cat or dog?" Kevin clarifies

"Both, " Ian says. "You get the-"

"Best of both situations" the rest of them say.

Ian looks at them confused. 

"So what brings you here?" Tommy asks

"I’m here wi-," Ian looks at Mickey and sighs, "Just thought I’d stop by." Ian answers and Kev looks between him and Mickey. 

"Mmkay."

Mickey looks at Ian and whispers. “Call go okay?”

"Yeah. Fine."

"Are you mad at me for something?"

"No I’m not mad. This mine?" Ian asks pointing to the other beer by Mickey. Mickey nods and Ian takes a big sip. Chugging most of it. 

"You serious right now?" Mickey is smirking. 

"What?" Ian asks innocently. 

"Alright, Carrottop. You want to be properly introduced?"

Ian opens his mouth to answer but Mickey stops him. 

"Okay. Everyone. Tommy, Kermit, Kev and whoever else gives a fuck. This is Ian"

"Yeah Mickey we know. " Tommy says. 

"…My boyfriend." Mickey says throwing his arm around Ian and pulling him close, smiling at the younger man. 

Kevin looks between Tommy and Kermit and back at Ian and Mickey. Ian looks at Mickey surprised then sits up straight and kisses Mickey square on the mouth. He pulls away whispering a “Thank you.”

"Fucking finally!" Kevin yells. "Damn. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear one of you say that. Shit" 

Kevin holds out his hands to Kermit and Tommy. “Looks like you two owe me fifty buck.” 

They both unwillingly pull out their wallets and hand the cash to Kevin.

"Fuck you guys." Mickey shakes his head trying to hide a smile. 

Ian scoots his stool closer to Mickey, wrapping his arm around him and they stay like that until they have to leave. 

That night they fuck like lovers, devouring each others souls and bodies. Relishing in the bliss of love. Smiling and carefree. Never wanting another body between them. 


End file.
